Regresando al Pasado
by LoveistoLaugh
Summary: Les dejare 3 Drabbles, en donde contare una historia corta, POR FAVOR Leerla en este orden : Fastidio, Respeto & Agrado, Gracias! "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" y los personajes son de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP.
1. Fastidio

Les dejare 3 Drabbles, en donde contare una historia corta, POR FAVOR Leerla en este orden : Fastidio, Respeto & Agrado, Gracias!  
"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"

los personajes son de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP.

* * *

REGRESANDO AL PASADO

1er sentimiento"Fatidio"

Nuevamente sentía los rayos de luz tocar mi rostro y el suave viento entrar por mi ventana, abrí los ojos perezosamente, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios. —Hoy será un gran día —me dije a mí misma.

—Muy buenos días —dije entrando en la sala, saludando a mi abuelo.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos estos días? Tan tarde te despiertas que ni siquiera el desayuno puedes hacerme.

—No, no puedo abuelo. Y sí, me desperté tarde, ¿y qué? —Exclamé bastante enojada y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, el hambre que tenía había desaparecido por completo.

Al llegar a la escuela entré de mala gana, ni siquiera saludé a mis amigas, a las cuales las encontré charlando muy animadamente en el patio, entre directamente hacia el salón.

No miré a nadie y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi asiento habitual y ahí me encontré a la persona que no quería cruzarme en esta mañana, por nada.

—Li, ¿podrías salir de mi lugar, por favor? —Hice el esfuerzo para decirlo de buena forma, mientras forzaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

El muy tarado siguió charlando con sus amiguitos, ignorando mí presencia. Realmente era un estúpido, lo odiaba; no sé porque tenía que dirigirle la palabra. Comencé a hacer sonar mi pie mientras me cruzaba de brazos; como vi que no me hacía caso tiré mi bolso sobre el pupitre y el me miró.

—No quiero salir de tu lugar, puedes tomar el mío por hoy, Kinomoto —esto me había cansado, primero mi abuelo en la mañana y ahora lo último que me faltaba era el muy tarado e imbécil de Li Shaoran. El muy desgraciado seguía con su charla simpática.

— ¡BASTA! Ahora mismo te vas de mi lugar. Es mi lugar, ¿entendiste? — Grité, acercándome cada vez más a él.

—No quiero.

—Te vas ahora mismo. No estoy para soportarte, no quiero hacerlo, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Y qué vas a hacerme Kinomoto? —Dijo ahora, parándose de mi lugar y acercándose cada vez más a mí.

— ¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz Li Shaoran? ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

—Sakura, amiga —sentí como uno de mis brazos era tomado, al girarme me encontré con Tomoyo, mirándome suplicantemente.

¿Por qué todos en esta maldita escuela le tenían miedo a Li Shaoran? ¿Por qué?, si él es un completo imbécil. No dejaría que esto se quedara así.

—No me hagas reír Kinomoto y hazme caso, ¿entendiste? —Se dio media vuelta, volviendo a tomar asiento en mi lugar, mientras seguía hablando con los dos patanes que tenía como amigos.

Estaba realmente furiosa, me solté del agarre de Tomoyo mientras la miraba intensamente.

Busqué con mi mirada y efectivamente encontré lo que buscaba, tomé una cartuchera de una de las chicas que se sentaba en las primeras filas y se lo lancé: cayó en el objetivo. Él se levantó, me miro y se acercó a mí.

— ¡Basta! ¡Los dos están castigados! A dirección—Ambos miramos sorprendidos hacia la puerta y el gran silencio reinó en el salón.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Espero que disfruten de esta primera parte ;)


	2. Respeto

Les dejare 3 Drabbles, en donde contare una historia corta, POR FAVOR Leerla en este orden : Fastidio, Respeto & Agrado, Gracias!  
"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"

los personajes son de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP.

* * *

Regresando al Pasado 2**  
**

****2do Sentimiento"Respeto"

Había pasado una semana y realmente no me sentía bien con el castigo, prácticamente todo lo estaba haciendo yo, mientras Li se la pasaba el día acostado en el suelo, durmiendo.

Ordenar todo el departamento de Drama no era mi idea, pese que solo íbamos a estar castigados por un par de horas; pero cuando el profesor nos informó de cómo iba a ser el castigo, mi mundo cambió. Tenía unas terribles ganas de matarlo.

—Hey, ¿hoy tampoco piensas hacer nada? —Dije cruzándome de brazos.

—No, necesito dormir. No he dormido bien en casa

—Ah sí, ¿y eso por qué? —Pregunté curiosa, mientras levantaba algunos trajes del suelo.

—Creo que no es tu problema Kinomoto —miré hacia donde se encontraba y tragué en seco cuando lo vi mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo, eh… soy muy curiosa, lo siento —hice una pequeña reverencia y seguí con mi trabajo.

—Kinomoto, ¿enserio quieres saber mis problemas? —Volví a mirarlo confundida.

—Creo que cada casa es un mundo — comencé a reír nerviosa, para luego volver a dedicarme a levantar las cosas.

—Mi casa es un caos —comenzó, mientras yo levantaba los objetos de utilería que se encontraban en el piso—. Mis padres son un desastre; mi hermana está enferma e internada en un hospital y a ellos lo único que les importa es pelear, ¿por qué los adultos mayores actúan como unos niños en situaciones difíciles? —comencé a escuchar sus pasos.

_No sé qué decir en esta situación_, pensé, mientras seguía con mi labor.

—Yo realmente no sé qué hacer, lo único que me sale en este preciso momento es no ser como soy, mostrar una faceta completamente distinta a la que soy.

— ¿Eres diferente? —Pregunté mientras lo miraba de nuevo; mala idea, estaba realmente enojado y mirándome con cara de _what the fuck?_

—Yo, yo… no soy como soy —volvió a decir.

—Acabas de decir algo completamente distinto—dije levantando una del piso y girándome para verlo, vi como el frenó en seco.

—Yo, yo…—vi como él, poco a poco, fue ocultando su rostro, dejándose caer.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Pregunté y pronto oí unos sollozos, realmente él estaba llorando.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él, me senté a su lado y puse una mano sobre su hombro mientras él seguía llorando. Lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era demostrar respeto y guardar silencio para que él pudiera desahogarse.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Aca la segunda parte ;)

espero que la aigan disfrutado, Mil Gracias por leer !


	3. Agrado

Les dejare 3 Drabbles, en donde contare una historia corta, POR FAVOR Leerla en este orden : Fastidio, Respeto & Agrado, Gracias!  
"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"

los personajes son de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP.

* * *

Regresando al Pasado 3**  
**

****3er Sentimiento"Agrado"

No sé por qué estaba recordando todo eso, tenía que borrarlo completamente de mi memoria, ¿por qué lo recordaba tan perfectamente? ¿Por qué mirando el mar tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué cuando han pasado tantos años y no he sabido nada de él? ¿Por qué en este preciso momento tengo que recordar cosas que pasamos juntos cuando éramos niños?

Tenía que irme, regresar al hotel y volver nuevamente a Japón, realmente esto era molesto.

— ¿Por qué justo en mi vacaciones? Ya han pasado 11 años desde todo aquello, éramos niños—dije mientras miraba el mar por última vez, me aferré a mi cartera y giré velozmente, esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera dar al piso; esperé por el impacto, así que cerré los ojos, pero este no llegó, abrí los ojos con miedo, encontrándome unos color ámbar, rasgos faciales perfectos, el pelo castaño algo desordenado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo mientras me sostenía.

—Lo siento, yo…yo

—Disculpa —dijo y se acercó más a mí, bajando su mirada hacia…

— ¿Usted es japonesa? ¿Puede ser que haya ido a la primaria Tomoeda?

—Ehh, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Pregunté asombrada, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un costado.

—Porque yo también lo tengo—vi como desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa; me hice la disimulada mientras veía hacia otro lado, realmente estaba haciendo mucho calor.

—Mira —dijo al fin, volteé y vi el mismo collar que yo llevaba en mi cuello, y nunca me lo había quitado desde que egresé de la primaria.

—Es un placer haberme topado con alguien que asistió a la primaria Tomoeda, tengo los mejores recuerdos de ahí —dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

—Digo lo mismo; pasé momentos increíbles con mis amigas y con…—frené en seco y sacudí un poco mi cabeza, apartando los recuerdos que estaban volviendo.

— ¿Te apetecería un café? No suelo invitar a chicas que recién conozco, pero tú eres de mi primaria, así que tal vez fuimos compañeros, ¿aceptas? —Dijo sonriéndome y dejándome maravillada por tal sonrisa.

—Acepto —murmuré algo embobada.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia una cafetería cercana al puerto de Hong Kong

—Bien, aquí tienes —dijo dándome un capuchino.

—Gracias —sonreí.

— ¿Hace cuánto que te graduaste? —Preguntó.

—Hace once años.

— ¿Enserio? —Exclamó, mirándome fijamente.

—Eh… sí —murmuré algo nerviosa por su mirada.

—Yo también me gradué hace once años. Soy Li, Li Shaoran —soltó de golpe y estuve a punto de escupir mi café, afortunadamente me lo tragué rápido.

—Tú eres… Shaoran —dije tartamudeando y casi en shock.

—Sí —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido— ¿Tú eres?

—Soy… Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sentí como el ambiente cambió y el gran silencio reinó entre nosotros; no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Estaba junto a la persona que detestaba, pero que poco a poco comenzó a agradarme, haciendo que nunca pudiera borrarlo de mis pensamientos.

—Al fin te he encontrado —dijo sonriendo y tomándome de ambas manos.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Lo disfrutaron¿? espero que si ;) Mil Gracias por leer!


End file.
